A Bartowski Family Mother's Day
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Super fluffy piece written for Mother's Day.


**Okay, it's technically not Mother's Day anymore, but I was busy today. I already wrote one Mother's Day oneshot today!**

**Using characters established in Sarah vs. Her Past and Her Future. Not really necessary to read first, but it does give you a bit of a basis of this oneshot.  
**

**_If you want to know what Liam looks like, visit my profile and click the link provided in the Completed Stories section.  
_**

* * *

Chuck flipped the French toast over on the skillet, checking to see if both sides were done. When he was satisfied that they were, he slid the toast onto a plate next to a mound of scrambled eggs.

He whistled softly as he placed the plate on a tray before adding a glass of orange juice and a vase with a single red rose.

Mother's Day breakfast was ready, there was just one piece missing.

Chuck carried the tray up the stairs of his and Sarah's dream home that they had finally been able to purchase a year earlier. He set the food on a table in the hallway before quietly entering one of the bedrooms.

"Liam, buddy, time to wake up," Chuck called softly, moving toward the bed to pull the covers off of his three year old son. "You ready to bring mom her breakfast in bed?"

Liam rubbed his sleepy eyes and then was struck with a moment of clarity. "It's Momma's Day!" he yelled, hopping quickly out of bed. He sprinted toward his dresser and began digging, his curly white-blonde hair flopping into his face.

Finally, Liam pulled out a folded piece of construction paper that was covered in crayon scribbles that Chuck imagined meant something of importance to his son as well as a macaroni necklace.

"'Kay, daddy, I'm ready."

Chuck grabbed ahold of his son's forearms, lifting him up and onto his shoulders. He ducked as he exited the room to keep Liam's head from making contact with the doorframe and then picked up the tray and headed toward the master bedroom.

When Chuck got close to the bed, he knelt down to let Liam slide off his shoulders and onto the king sized bed. Liam crawled up toward Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then leaned down to kiss his mother's pregnant stomach.

"Happy Momma's Day!" Liam cried, and Chuck mimicked his son's greeting as he placed the tray around Sarah. Chuck thought it was adorable the way Liam called it "Momma's Day" instead of "Mother's Day."

Sarah's eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across her face as Chuck climbed into the bed on the opposite side.

"Hey, Lee. What do you got there?" Sarah asked, noticing the items in her son's hands. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he handed over his gift.

"Macaroni neglace," Liam explained. "Just like you make for dinner, but no cheese. Dis goes 'round your neck."

"It's beautiful," Sarah praised, lifting her head so her son could place the necklace around her neck. "What about that?"

"I think we've got an abstract artist on our hands," Chuck chimed in as Liam held up the card for his mom.

"I drew dis wif my crowns," Liam told Sarah proudly, and she understood that he meant he used crayons.

"Wow, what are these pictures of?" she asked, pointing to various doodles.

"Dat picture is you, daddy, me, and my lil' sissy," Liam explained as he pointed to various blobs on the paper.

"Well, it's fantastic. I'm going to hang it on the fridge."

Chuck smiled at his family. He loved watching Sarah interact with Liam, who was the spitting image of his mother, aside from the curls. Whenever mother's day, father's day, or Liam's birthday rolled around, Chuck always thought about how easily he could've been without Liam had Sarah not decided to keep their baby.

Sarah had been so scared to be a mother, but she was a fantastic one to their son, and now they were having another baby, this time a girl. Their daughter, who they had decided to name Hannah Charlotte Bartowski, was due in about a month, and was expected to be born just in time for father's day.

Chuck realized he had zoned out when he heard Sarah comment on Liam's hair as she took a bite of her French toast.

"I think it's about time for you to get a haircut, kiddo. Your hair is starting to make funny animal shapes, just like daddy's does."

"_No_," Liam insisted, "I like da animals, momma. Just like daddy's."

"Daddy cuts his hair when the animal shapes appear. Don't you want your hair to look nice for when your sister gets here? You need to make a good first impression!" Sarah countered, smirking at the pout on Liam's face.

"_Daddy_," Liam whined, turning toward his father.

"I don't know, Sarah. I think I gotta side with the kid on this one," Chuck replied, running his hand through Liam's long hair. "The funny animal shapes look so much cuter on him than on me."

Sarah glared playfully at her husband. He was a softy, _especially_ when it came to their son.

"Fine, no haircut," Sarah conceded. She then continued with a smile, "_As long_ as you help me eat all this food!"


End file.
